deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:L (character)
A Note From The Admins ~Signatures ~ When making a post please sign it with four tildes (a tilde is the squiggly line at the top left of your keyboard ~'). You can also sign it using the '''signature button. '''Even if you don't have an account, sign your post. It will use your computers IP as a signature. '' '''Why do we ask you to do this? Signatures tell us when a comment was left and who left it. They help us keep track of users and allow us to swiftly remove trolls and vandalizers. It also removes confusion when pages have a large number of comments; when people don't sign their comments, we can't tell the difference between different users commenting on the same post. Incorrect -MarleneZ. Correct MarleneZ.Talk 23:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for following procedure and helping out on the wiki. :D MarleneZ.Talk 23:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Food Is cake L's favorite food or something? It seems that he eats cake more than anything and he eats it with tea.Sasuke-kun9001 16:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC) There's actually a page dedicated to everything he eats in How To Read 13. I'll check and see if it says what his favorite is. MarleneZ.Talk 22:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Problem? It says that L has black bags underneath his eyes due to lack of sleep. Does anybody know exactly how long it has been since he has slept? Please answer. 01:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC)L Lawliet For the manga and anime, that is unknown. However, there was a One-shot chapter (L: One Day) released in conjunction with the film L: Change the WorLd that gives an exact number. This number is only canon to the film series, though. MarleneZ.Talk 22:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: L slept almost 17 hours after 102 hours of no sleep. Ouch. MarleneZ.Talk 22:22, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Correct Posture? Wouldn't we be able to add that L does in fact stand in a correct posture at least once since he is seen standing (with one knee bent slightly) in the HTR13? As his "profile" picture, as this was the picture from when the NPA first met L in the hotel. And weren't there also one or two other stances were he stood normally? I'm sure he stood normally when first meeting Light, or Misa, or someone at least once or twice. I'm aware we have to be careful when looking for this, as most of the time he's standing he is slouched over. On page 159 of of Death Note: Volume 4 (upper left corner box) he appears to be standing normally, having only a slighty slouch in his posture. He also appears to be standing normally (same book, neighboring pages) when he answers the phones he stole from Misa before apprehending her as suspect for being the second Kira. on page 164 (bottom box) of Volume 4, when speaking to Light, he does not appear to be slouching. I'd appreciate if this was looked into, thanks. Squattop 20:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I checked it out and while he's not hunched as much as usual, he's still not standing in what is considered to be a "correct" posture. For example, the way L is positioned in his profile pic on this wiki is "incorrect" posture even though he is barely leaning, while the way Light is positioned in his profile picture is considered "correct." MarleneZ.Talk 06:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Birthday I'd like to point out, that in a book i bought, it says his birthday was December 31 not October. Please change this...or at least say were you got it from, cause if it were the book that's wrong i would like a refunded -.- We got his birthday out of Death Note: How To Read 13 . What book did you get your information from? We can't say either source is "wrong" unless we know what your source was. If it's official merchandise than we might have an issue on our hands. MarleneZ.Talk 21:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Bells? In that one episode when L and Light were standing on the roof in the rain, L said he could hear bells...I've looked all over this wikia and I can't find out anything about it(the bells, what was with that). Could someone please explain? Thanks, 06:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Brynn Reynolds : It sounds like he's talking about a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Funeral_toll funeral toll, and the dialogue in that scene suggests that he knows he'll die soon. Also in the episode where Near and Mello are introduced at Wammy's House, a bell sound is heard. MarleneZ.Talk 22:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Anime stats Someone put down L's intelligence in the anime. Where was this information aquired? The anime guidebook has not come out in English, and I've been unable to order even the Japanese version, so I find the authenticity of this information questionable. Whoever added this information, please site your source so that we can confirm that the information is credible. StillAlive (talk) 23:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) HE CAN'T BE SHORTER THAN LIGHT-KUNAntiAlexielXD (talk) 21:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Question about L in Death Note: Another Note does l try to hug naomi in the book l change the world? or is it just beyond birthday? do l or beyond birthday love naomi? can anyone who has read the book answer me? i want to read it but it is not found on the internet! what should i do? :((( 20:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Not that I recall, and no, the book can't be found on the internet. You're better off just buying it. Just order it on Amazon or something. :You should keep these sort of questions to blog entries. Talk pages are for discussing details of the contents of the page. :For future posts on talk pages, when shifting subjects, please add a new topic and title. :StillAlive (talk) 20:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC) L is a Daft Punk fan? Ok, now, I know this already sounds ridiculous, but the synthesized voice L uses in the English version sounds EXACTLY like the synthed voice Daft Punk used during their live shows in 1997 and a bit like in their Homework track Teachers. Check out the links and I might not seem as crazy to you. I'm guessing the people who dubbed it might have been fans. L's Height? This is a pretty small issue but I just wanted to point out that the page lists his height as "179 cm (5'8") (estimated)" While I'm not sure how accurate that estimate is, I do want to just say that 179 cm is 70.4724 inches, or around 5'10" not 5'8". This then brings up the question, which one is it? Is he 5'8" or 5'10"? Personally, I think that the 5'10" estimate holds more weight, if not because anime artists in general like to make their male characters tall, broad-shouldered, muscular, lean and whatnot, then also because I always estimated his height to be near six foot. 03:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : We're not converting these measurements ourselves. The original, Japanese version lists the measurements in cm and kg, whereas the American-English version lists them in ft-in and lbs. We're keeping it cannon. : StillAlive (talk) 23:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) L's stats are inaccurate. Just because he was defeated by Light does not mean that he is an 8 and Light is a 9. Here: "Ohba said that L is the most intelligent character in the entire ''Death Note series because 'the plot requires it'."'' Please change it to ten. HhPigg (talk) 19:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Why is L's page tagged under "humans with shinigami eyes"? Could this please be changed? It's too bad we are not allowed to edit these pages ourselves, tbh. VillainsHero (talk) 21:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I am confused Ok, so in How to Read 13 we get estimated results of his height and weight, but why just estimates.Plus his blood type is uknown. Is this just to make him more mysterious? Jayu Lawliet 04:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Were they listed as estimates? With the blood type you may be correct. Though with the height and weight, i believe it was more of a ...comical means to list them. As he rarely sits up straight and is always eating. That's just me though. We will probably never know why they really chose to list it like that though.Munchvtec (talk) 13:24, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::You have a point.Jayu Lawliet 19:06, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (Anime Drama L) Drug abuse? So the wiki says he often drinks energy drinks, but I learnt that despite energy drinks are not drugs, they are still considered as drug abuse if you drink them. Then why was drama L doing that? Also energy drinks can give you a pump then makes your body exhausted than ever, so that might explain he is way more, like, jumpy/happier/open-minded (whatever you call it) and smirks all the time. The anime drama is all different to me now. Raitayamaix (talk) 01:48, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :The drama has many differences. Energy drinks have different effects on different people, they make me tired and not jumpy at all. Caffiene is a drug but you can't really "abuse" it :/ it doesn't count as drug abuse, like with prescription drugs and such. Anywho, this isn't a forum. Munchvtec (talk) 01:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::While I'm not completely sure why they have L consume energy drinks in the drama instead of his usual fruits and desserts, I think it was partly to continue his trend of having an abnormal diet, but in a way that's unique to the drama. Energy drinks (and caffeine, too) can be addictive, and it's possible that due to so much consumption, he was hooked on the stuff. I've never had an energy drink, so I can't contribute there, but they do seem to effect everyone differently. As for his personality in the drama, it was much different than L's usual more somber attitude, but it did make him as equally quirky and likeable. At least, it made him that way for me. Additionally, while this isn't a forum, it is a talk page, and this is a perfectly fine discussion topic to introduce. I hadn't known until a short while after watching the drama that TV drama L consumes energy drinks, because the packets he sucks on in the show look like applesauce to-go pouches to me. Ever Ending (talk) 08:43, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Did he request something be changed or added? No, so things like this really don't belong in a talk page. Can it become addictive? Anything can become an addiction. Though you can't officially abuse caffiene. A doctor would tell you it isnt drug abuse. Feel free to add whatever to the article though @Rai. Munchvtec (talk) 16:08, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Categories L's page has two categories that I'm questioning: Humans with Shinigami Eyes and Human Death Note users. I can't recall any adaptation where he has the shinigami eyes or actually uses a death note. It seems like the categories have been up there for a while, so I might be missing something? If not, they should be removed. -- KylaraE (talk) 22:15, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :If it doesn't mention in the page he ever had a Shinigami possess him, much less that he made the eye deal, I don't think it's necessary either. d: NightFalcon9004 (talk) 02:36, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ::He uses a death note in the second live-action movie, which I completely forgot about. That's on the page, so that's fine. The only thing I could find suggesting he has shinigami eyes is from the ''L: Change the WorLd'' novelization in which he apparently knows Misa's remaining lifespan, which is mentioned on Misa's page. But I haven't read the novel and I can't find anything stating that he actually made the eye deal in that version. I agree that it should be on the page if he's going to remain in the category, but I'll leave it for now until we can get a solid answer. -- KylaraE (talk) 22:07, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Having just finished the novel, I'm actually disappointed to find out that he hadn't made the eye deal. Oh well. Removing the category about him having the shinigami eyes. -- KylaraE (talk) 19:08, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Years on the Kira case I have a question on the plot, and the answer I wish to have should be based on the manga: How many years L spent trying to solve Kiras case until the year he died ? (????_ 2004) ? Is there a specific year from which he started his investigation? Thanks Username1994 (talk) 00:45, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Username1994 :Less than a full year. L began working on the Kira case by December 4th, 2003 when the ICPO meeting took place, and he died November 5th, 2004. If you're interested in the timing, the Manga Timeline is a really useful reference, I use it all the time. -- KylaraE (talk) 01:01, July 5, 2016 (UTC) 09:58, April 26, 2017 (UTC) L in School Would L pay attention in school like Light did, if he went to school? Like focus on the teacher and not space out? He would get good grades, right??? I just need a detailed explanation. The same thing for Near, too, please... Thanks. 23:44, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Depends. This a talkpage used for discussing changes to the article. Feel free to make a forum thread for your topic ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 03:03, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :L did get good grades. He even scored 100% in the To-oh university entrance test. Not sure about him paying attention to his teacher, though. : : L's fingers L's fingers look deformed ,especially when he is sitting with is hands holding his knees.Does he have some kind of disorder?I really want to know.AdwaitMali (talk) 10:06, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Equals sign Why is there an equals sign in his name in the infobox? Could somebody remove it please? As you can see here, there should be no equals sign there. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:31, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :The equal sign is sometimes used in Japanese for foreign names. I think it shows that the name is in Western order, with the given name first and the family name last. Alternatively, I think a bullet can be used, e.g. エル・ローライト instead of エル=ローライト, if that's preferable. I'll look into it a bit more later. The equal sign definitely shouldn't be in the name Hideki Ryuga, though, so I'll remove it. - KylaraE (talk) 17:45, June 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm, it appears as though you're right, although I have never seen an equal sign (or a double hyphen ゠, rather) being used in manga myself. So if you'd want to be 100% correct, you'd use this: ・. It's the correct middle dot that is commonly used to separate foreign names etc. A bullet, as you mentioned, would be this: •. But then again, I don't plan on being active here, so in the end it's up to you guys^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 12:58, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :::I was able to check Death Note 13: How to Read and confirm that the equals sign/double-hyphen is used there for foreign (non-Japanese) names. Here's L's page for reference with his name is written エル＝ローライト. So that's where that came from. It's the same for Near's real name which is written as Nate＝River and ネイト＝リバー, and Mello's real name which is written as Mihael＝Keehl and ミハエル＝ケール, and others. :::As you pointed out, the middle dot is more common, and we're obviously removing the equals sign/double-hyphen from the names written in Roman characters. Even the Japanese wiki Death Note characters article changes them. I don't feel particularly strongly either way, but the middle dot would be more natural, so I'm in favor of changing them. Since there's been no concerns from other users, I'll go ahead and do so. Thanks for addressing this, Seelentau. :::- KylaraE (talk) 22:08, July 8, 2017 (UTC) L's real name in Netflix film His real name is Ledesborn? I didn't see his surname due to improper writing (blurred). --JJBisHere15 (talk) 07:31, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :I thought it was Lebensborn, which I'm hesitant to note on the page due to the history of the term. Wouldn't surprise me in the least after all the problems with this movie though. I'll see if I can pull a picture later. - KylaraE (talk) 17:52, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh! Lebensborn Avile 3? I watched a movie from Netflix then I saw the name of him. :v --JJBisHere15 (talk) 10:33, March 12, 2018 (UTC) ::: So here's the image. I've lightened it a bit for clarity. Not sure if it's a name or a label, considering the meaning, and I can't make out what it says after it. - KylaraE (talk) 07:14, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Looks as though it says Avile/Alive 3, but I'm not sure. If it is a three, it either means he's the third in line with that name or it's just a label. We could add it to his aliases and note that the last bit can't be made out? Munchvtec (talk) 07:19, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Edit request I do not appear to have permission to edit this page to do the edit myself, so I am posting this here instead. In L (character)#Appearance, there is the following sentence: "L is always shown to be wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt." Please change the word "jean" to "jeans", which I believe is the correct term to refer to this type of trousers. ToshioYamaguchi01 (talk) 11:00, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :Done. Munchvtec (talk) 19:05, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ::The term is trouser jeans, or simply blue jeans, but as an adjective, "jean" is right. Ever Ending (talk) 18:45, June 30, 2018 (UTC)